The Interview
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Roxanne arrives at evil lair to interview the new hero. Post- movie romantic fluff.


One shot of Roxanne and Megamind. I had the idea after watching the movie scene of the two of them in the evil lair, when she's been kidnapped and they're having that exchange that really shows the chemistry between them. Seemed like the chair would work for a post-movie shot too.

Also, I hope it's ok to mention things like the iPad, a registered trademark which I do not own. Ditto that for Megamind I guess.

"Axion! That's a word _I_ should have come up with!"_ Now what am I going to do with two As, a Q, a J, an S and two Vs? Hmph, I always get rotten letters._

Word games were not his strong suit, but since Roxanne enjoyed it so much he was willing to indulge her this afternoon. They'd been using the 'pass between players' mode of the Scrabble app on her iPad. The fact that she was sitting across his lap on the executive leather chair in the evil lair helped quite a lot too. Officially she was there for work, getting an exclusive interview with the new hero of Metro City. He was thinking this interview was probably a little unorthodox, but no matter. He was enjoying it immensely.

As he tried to mentally arrange the letters into a good word (besides adding the S to 'axion'), Roxanne began to stroke his arm lightly. His eyes crossed briefly. She knew what she was doing.

"Roxanne… you are deliberately using my weakness to win this game!"

"What? Oh c'mon, super hero," she teasingly answered. "Can't take the heat?"

"Oh, you are being very bad…" he said, slowly wagging a finger at her.

She smirked and answered archly, "Well, I think you like it when I'm bad."

Before he could answer that to his liking, her cell phone rang. They both looked at the caller ID.

"Dan again. Wow. Micromanage much, does he?"

"Shhh,… Hey, Dan… Yes, the interview is going fine, but you're interrupting. …. Mhmm, I'll be sure to ask him that." Megamind couldn't resist taking the opportunity for some payback. He put his mouth lightly to her neck and growled.

"What was that? Um… that was… my chair. It squeaks. … No, I don't know how long the interview will be. He seems to be a rather truculent subject… Ow! Nothing, never mind. Look, I don't know how long this will take. Don't expect me back in the office today. … No, he still insists we can't bring the camera. … Yes, I promise I'll have it in by Friday. Good-bye, Dan!" Megamind could hear the man still squawking on the other end as she closed the phone. Imagining Dan as a small, shimmering blue cube soothed his annoyance.

"All right, mister. We really should get this interview started. You know, we usually just film it and cut it up. But since _someone_ won't allow the camera, I'm going to have to work all day tomorrow writing it up instead."

"CamerAHs in the 'evil lair'? My secrets on display? I don't think so. Plus, all those lights kill the mood… don't you think?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows, but she pretended to not know what this last comment meant and nodded thoughtfully. "And if I'm not in the mood, you don't – get – your - interview," he answered haughtily, punctuating each last word with a light tap on her pert nose.

She grabbed his finger. "I bet I can get an interview out of you if I want one – mood or not," she breathily murmured, their noses almost touching.

"Mmm, yes, I bet you could…" Smiles turned to kisses for awhile.

With some effort, Roxanne pulled herself away and announced the interview would have to begin.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "You could write this interview in your sleep! Make it up! You already know everything about me." What an annoyance when things had just started getting very interesting.

She looked thoughtful and quietly said, "… not everything."

"My sweet Roxanne," he had that serious look on his face that turned her legs to jelly and made her heart beat fast. "If you like, we can fix that right now…"

Suddenly a wave of shyness came over her. Smiling, she dropped her eyes first and cleared her throat.

_Oh, she blushing! She's so cute – this is almost too much!_

"Ahem! First question… are you enjoying the switch from being evil master of all villainy to super-hero?"

"I think you know the answer to that, but for the record… yes, I am. More than I could have ever imagined." He kissed her hand.

She paused. "Megamind… when I'm ready for that… _other_ interview," she said looking into his eyes again, "you'll know."

He smiled and kissed her, completely satisfied to wait. This really was better than he ever imagined. "Next question!"


End file.
